


Alstroemeria

by autumn_morning



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_morning/pseuds/autumn_morning
Summary: Let me tell you a tale of a student who suddenly grew cat's ears and a tail overnight.





	1. Prologue

~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Hogwarts University.

 

Hogwarts University is established as an institution of tertiary education, providing fellow wizards and witches a chance to further their studies upon graduation from Hogwarts School. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? If not, you’ve at least heard of Harry Potter, haven’t you? Harry Potter once studied in Hogwarts School.

 

Now back to the topic.

 

All students have to complete at least a four-year course, similar to that of a muggle university – oh, I mean, a university in your world, to graduate. It is compulsory for students to choose a major* and a minor* to specialise in. We provide the following seven subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology as majors; and five: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures as minors for selection. All educational content accessible to students, approved by the Ministry of Magic, will be built on the foundation they have learned from Hogwarts School.

*Author's note: Major -- main-specialisation, Minor -- sub-specialisation 

 

At Hogwarts University, students are given the freedom to arrange their own timetables, choosing classes as they deem fit. For some, there may be a day where there are no classes at all. For others, perhaps just a few a day, otherwise, entirely packed from dawn till dusk.

 

As for rooming, as long as students are of the same gender, regardless of their majors, regardless of which year they are currently in, they are allowed to share a room.

 

All students are required to wear a ‘school uniform’ when attending classes and other curricular activities -- a plain black robe, devoid of marks, crests or colours distinguishing the students. Because we believe that everyone is individually and together a part of this one big home.

 

Now that I have introduced you to the world of Hogwarts, allow me to share an anecdote I've heard, a slice of a student’s life in this very university. It all began on a hot summer morning…"

 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the subjects taught in the Harry Potter universe, click [here](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_subjects).


	2. The Story

A hand was on his head.

The hand caressed his head gently, in a way almost similar to that of petting.

The hand was playing with his hair.

He could feel a tingling sensation when the fingers fiddle through his hair strands.

 

 

A certain someone has been doing this for at least seven minutes, Sungwoon estimated. His eyes remained shut. For the past seven minutes, he had kept up his attempts to soothe his increasingly fuming heart, constantly telling himself that the hand would eventually cease activity on his head.

 

It didn’t.

 

It was accompanied by a small voice, “Hyung…wake up…”

 

His patience was wearing off.

 

 

Recently, Sungwoon hasn’t been able to get a good night’s rest. Whether was it due to the raging summer heat, or the stress from studying his  _Herbology_  texts; memorising the different properties of magical plants and fungi for his examination, or something else. Thanks to whatever the reason was, Sungwoon has had trouble falling asleep, and he often got up feeling groggy and grumpy.

 

So to make his life less miserable, he had concocted some  _Drowsiness Draught_ , a simple potion he learned back at Hogwarts School to induce drowsiness, and stored several vials of it in his fridge. Thankfully, drinking a vial of it before bed had been working well. So far, he was able to fall asleep relatively easier and wake up in the morning feeling much refreshed.

 

However, strangely, even after gulping down a vial last night, he had barely managed to doze off. He tried shifting his sleeping position back and forth, scrambling beneath his blanket, trying to force his heavy brain to rest. He only succeeded after much difficulty and trouble, in the wee hours of the morning, feeling a little fatigue after flipping about on his bed.  _The potion might be losing its effectiveness_ , he thought. This meant that he had to increase his dosage before sleeping. Otherwise, he might really have to make a trip down to the healer's* for an examination soon.

*Author's note: Healer -- a doctor for wizards and witches

 

 

Sungwoon was already sleep-deprived at the moment. And to make his mood even worse, he was startled awake by this  _ruffling_. He yearned for this – this ‘ _intruder_ ’ to stop the ruffling and leave him to rest. Unfortunately, the owner of the hand showed no signs of it.

 

“Hyung…wake up…”

 

At this point, he could think of nothing but for the rubbing of his head to end. If the intruder didn’t stop, he would end it by himself instead.

 

He could only tolerate so much.

 

 

Sungwoon slit his eyes open, letting into his sight the first rays of light and the intruder, sitting on his bed. He grappled the hand on his head tight, forcefully lifting it up and pulling it away from him before the intruder could react. With his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knitted, Sungwoon looked fixedly at the figure beside him.

 

“YAH! I need to sleep!!” Sungwoon moaned, expressing his displease.

 

Both of them looked at each other in silence, briefly, before the intruder blurted, 

"Hyung, good -- good morning."

 

He knew the identity of the intruder from the get-go. He knew it all along. The moment a hand was running through his hair, he knew. There was no one else in the room who could have done it. Other than…

 

"Yah Kang Daniel! Why do you keep touching my head?" Sungwoon grumbled to the younger, his roommate. He was clearly irritated with the wake-up call.

 

His roommate looked away at once, his eyes cast down to avoid those narrowed eyes fixated on him, yet Sungwoon managed to hear him mumble, “Sorry hyung…but you have to wake up…”

“…and your head’s really nice…to touch…it’s so…fluffy…” His words trailed off.

 

 

A long and heavy sigh escaped Sungwoon’s lips. The both of them have been living under one roof for a year now, how could he not know his roommate? He knew that Daniel had no ill intentions; he merely wanted to wake him up. Daniel was simply being affectionate to his 'small and precious hyung' he adored, as usual. Clearing his mind, Sungwoon released his grip on the younger.  

 

He sat up from his bed and rubbed his droopy eyes with his knuckles. A clearer view of Daniel manifested in his sight. He observed the younger’s side profile; the latter was still facing away from him.  _Damn it_ , he cursed internally. Because the potion didn't work and he got up all cranky, he ended up throwing a fit to his roommate. 

 _Have I made him upset?_  

Sungwoon was troubled. He wouldn’t want his roommate to be hurt by his morning grouchiness.  

 

 

“Niel-ah”

Sungwoon called out to him, hoping that he would respond.

He noticed the younger’s shoulders jerk a little. But Daniel was, apparently, nevertheless, not willing to face him.

 

“Niel-ah” Sungwoon repeated, despite the lack of response.

“I’m sorry I got angry.”

 

At those words, Daniel immediately spun around. He desperately reached out to grab Sungwoon’s hand and furiously shook his head. Clasping his hands tight, Daniel earnestly spoke “No no! Hyung…I’m the one who should say sorry! Sorry hyung…”

He finally looked into his eyes. Beyond those doleful eyes of his, Sungwoon could see and sense the younger’s remorse.

 

 _Daniel is blaming himself_. Sungwoon had to do something about this. He couldn’t bear seeing him blame himself for doing nothing wrong. Sungwoon was simply triggered by Daniel waking him up. Daniel had not done anything wrong.

 

 

Sungwoon knew he had to lighten up the atmosphere somehow.

 

He extended his free hand.

 

And patted Daniel’s head. Gently brushing through his smooth strands of hair. As if he were stroking a puppy’s fur.

 

 

No words were exchanged. Daniel, although somewhat surprised at his hyung’s actions at first, allowed him to pat his head. Sungwoon noticed that the younger was feeling much better as time passed. At least he could now spot the sides of Daniel’s lips gradually forming a slight curve upwards.

 

Then, Daniel pulled Sungwoon into a hug, his long muscular arms enclosing the entirety of Sungwoon's smaller frame. The two remained in the same position for a while. Sungwoon understood his roommate. If hugging could make him feel better, he was willing to give him the time he needed to bounce back.

 

They were roommates. And friends. After all.

 

 

Daniel finally pulled out from the cuddling after some time. He appeared to be peppier, and ready to start off the day.  

 

“Hyung” Daniel called out.

“Yes?” Sungwoon replied.

“We’re going meet Seongwu-hyung and Jaehwan for breakfast right?”

“Yeah”

Daniel pursed his lips. “Before we go, there’s something that I need to tell you.” 

He pulled Sungwoon up from his bed, containing his small palm in his, and led him to the bathroom.

 

 

 _Something was off._  

 

Sungwoon was one to realise anomalies quickly. Daniel could have just told him what he wanted to say as they were sitting on the bed. There was no need to drag him into the bathroom to talk. Once they entered, Daniel stopped in front of the sink, pointing his finger at the mirror placed above it. Sungwoon took a glance at the mirror.

 

And he snapped.

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” 

 

Sungwoon frantically touched the two fluffy  ** _things_**  protruding from the top of his head. They were coated with black and brown fur, and indeed, very nice to touch. Just as how Daniel had mentioned it to be. Surprisingly, the bumps fit perfectly; the sizes were proportionate to his head. Even though they were foreign objects, they don’t seem weird on Sungwoon. If one wasn’t watching closely, it looked as though if Sungwoon was wearing a headband bought from those stores at amusement parks.

 

Except that these two bumps weren’t detachable.

 

He tried to pull the two bumps off. He mind was suddenly thrown into a total frenzy. Who had cast a spell on him? What kind of spell was cast on him? Was this a charm*, or worse, a transfiguration* spell? Were these going to be temporary, or stuck on his head forever? What should he do exactly?

*Author's note: charm changes the properties of the object, but not its identity. Transfiguration changes the identity of the object completely. Click [here](http://siriusly-riddikulus.blogspot.com/2011/06/charms-vs-transfiguration-gray-area.html) if you would like to know more about their differences.

 

_I just want these to be **off**  me. I  **JUST** want these to be  **OFF**  me!_

Sungwoon was increasingly flustered by the minute. The harder Sungwoon pulled at the ears, the sharper the pain emanated from his head.

“Ouch!”

 

Daniel had witnessed everything from the side in a pained expression. He grabbed both of Sungwoon’s hands from his head, placing them in front, and enveloped his small hyung’s completely in his arms. 

“Hyung…don’t pull them out anymore. You're in pain…” Daniel said, as he gently caressed the two bumps.

Now it made sense to him. Daniel stroked his head so much. Because of these two  _things_.

 

 

“Daniel…what  ** _ARE_**  these…”

 

Daniel rested his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder, looking over at the mirror, before answering his hyung.

 

“They’re ears…of a tortoiseshell cat!”

 

As expected from Daniel, a walking animal encyclopaedia minoring in Care of Magical Creatures, where he learned to feed, maintain, breed, and take care of all sorts of magical creatures. Being an avid lover of animals, especially cats, Daniel has been tending to three cats back home. Having one was difficult enough. Three, to Sungwoon, was already an incredible feat.

 

_A tortoiseshell cat…that sounds familiar…_

 

_Wait._

 

_Isn’t that my patronus?*_

*Author's note: a patronus, simply put, is a spirit guardian. 

 

His train of thoughts broke as soon as Daniel tucked something onto his head, casting his newly grown ears out of view.

“There!”

 

Sungwoon touched the bucket hat Daniel put on him and examined his reflection. It was the pink and yellow bucket hat that Daniel gave it to him on his birthday. As a person who loved to do Spongebob impressions, he thought it fitted him well; its design was inspired by Patrick and Spongebob -- cartoon characters he recognised from his childhood. It was a time before he realised his magic abilities. It was a time before his parents sent him off to Hogwarts School to further develop his capabilities. It was a time where he didn't need to think of anything other than watching cartoons all day long.

 

Sungwoon bit his lips and sighed. “I guess I have to go with this for now”  

“You have to~ because we need to reach the cafeteria in ten minutes!” Daniel alerted his hyung, glancing at his watch.

 

Sungwoon widened his eyes. As much as he wanted to know why he had suddenly grown a pair of cat’s ears overnight, he had not realised he was left with only a short time to prepare himself. That moment, the first thing he could think of was to ask Seongwu, who was majoring in charms. Maybe he could help hide those ears away with a spell he knew.

 

_Even if this meant letting Seongwu and Jaehwan tease him about it._

 

It was a temporary measure, alas, but at least it was better than wearing the bucket hat all day long – students rarely wore hats in class. If Seongwu couldn’t be of assistance, he would probably have to consult his professor then. All he cared was that those two things could be erased from his head. All he hoped for was that those two things weren’t going to be stuck with him forever.

 

Daniel called out to Sungwoon at their door. “I’ll go meet up with them first! I’ll see you in the cafeteria!”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Hyung!” Daniel paused for a moment, before closing the door.

 

“Yeah?”

  

“Hide your tail too!”

 

Sungwoon reached for his back and searched for this questionable  ** _tail_** that Daniel spoke of. To his astonishment, he came into contact with something long and furry. It was then he realised, not only had he grown ears, but also a brown and black tail, extending from his lower back right to his knee joints. The muscles in the tail tensed up as he clutched the stiff appendage.

 

 

He screeched once again.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!”

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

A petite student drowning in his robe, his bucket hat pulled down so much that one could not see his face clearly, headed towards the school cafeteria. Exposed to the prickly summer heat, he felt sticky and sweaty on the inside of his robe. He could have used his broom to fly to the cafeteria; it'll be faster and cooler, but the venue was only a stone’s throw away from their dorm. He didn’t see the need to carry his broom which was twice as long as him.

 

It didn’t take long for Sungwoon to reach the cafeteria. Rows of wooden benches laid out from the entrance to the other end of the hall, where students collected their meals. He peeked from the edges of his bucket hat, trying to find his roommate and his friends. Breakfast service was almost over by the time he reached; the cafeteria lady has started to clean up the area. Since many students and staff have had their breakfast and went off for other appointments or classes, the place was mostly emptied out. Thus, it wasn’t difficult to spot the people he was looking for. There they were, at the other side of the hallway, sitting down. Likewise, it wasn’t difficult for them to detect his arrival, for he had stuffed his head into such a conspicuous hat.

 

“Hyung! Over here!” He could hear someone’s voice, of which he recognised to be Jaehwan’s, calling him over. He squinted through the gap between his baggy robe and his hat, making eye contact with the trio, whose attention were all on their hyung. Seongwu and Jaehwan sat at one side of the table, and Daniel alone at the other. With his head lowered, Sungwoon scooted over to where they were at and plopped down on the empty seat next to Daniel, blurting out a single “hi”.

 

Sungwoon had noticed the dishes on the table. Other than one which appeared to be untouched, the rest of the plates were almost empty. “Hyung, we were already hungry so we started off without you. But we did save something for you here,” Seongwu informed him, his fingers pointing to the plate nearest to Sungwoon.  _He thought so._

A burger and a blob of mashed potatoes.

 

“Thanks. Thanks for the meal,” Sungwoon uttered. He swiftly grabbed the burger, and chomped it down in silence.  

Even without looking, Sungwoon could feel two pairs of eyes scrutinising his appearance, scanning him from head to toe. He momentarily paused with his burger and peeked at the two figures sitting in front of him, who appeared to be dumbfounded.

 

“Hyung…what’s with you today?”

“Yeah…Sungwoon-hyung…why are you wearing this bright bucket hat for?”

 

Seongwu and Jaehwan were eager to know. Yet before he could clear his mouth of burger remains and proceed with his request, Daniel had interrupted. “Can you two –”

Sungwoon held on to his hand, deterring him from completing the sentence. He knew that Daniel was worried about him, but he had to do this. 

 

Sungwoon swallowed whatever he was chewing and put down the remnants of his burger. He mustered every inch of his courage, finally making eye-contact with Seongwu since he arrived at the cafeteria.

 

“Seongwu.” He asked, earnestly.

 

“I need your help.”

 

Seongwu seemed to reckon that it was a serious matter, so he leaned forward, his arms placed adjacent to each other on the table, and lent him an ear. “Hyung what’s wrong?”

 

Although he had taken the first step to ask for help, something stuck in Sungwoon’s throat; he was suddenly unable to cough out the words he wanted to say.

Come ON, Sungwoon, throw away whatever you’re still holding on to. Your face, your ego, your pride, everything. It’s either getting teased by only two people, or being the ‘centre of attention’ of the entire class later. It’s now or never.

  

He clenched his bucket hat.

 

“Can you help me…”

 

 

And removed it.

 

“…with this?”

 

 

The two things on his head popped out.

  

The cat was let out of the bag.

 

 

Two different wavelengths of  _noises_  could be heard throughout the cafeteria, _as expected_. Sungwoon froze on the spot. His human ears had turned red in a flash, his thick upper and lower lips pressed together to form a pout. He felt as if the heater inside of him was triggered on.

Sungwoon side-eyed Seongwu; he was slapping one hand up and down onto his thigh, holding his tummy with the other, barely able to breathe from all that laughter, thereafter shifting his gaze to Jaehwan, who was rolling on the floor, cackling hysterically. 

 

“It’s true! It’s a small and precious kitty!” Seongwu exclaimed, hardly getting a hold of himself.

 

“Hyung those ears look really good on you!” Jaehwan chimed in, struggling to pull himself up to the bench.

 

Daniel buried his head in his hands and sat there motionless.

 

 

His cat ears twitched.

Sungwoon had experienced a rollercoaster of emotions from the moment he woke up; starting with the little quibble with Daniel, to the utter shock at his ridiculous cat ears and tail. Now? To getting embarrassed and teased by his friends in public. As the waves of laughter echoed around him, the heater inside of him was about to trip.

 

He stuffed his bucket hat back onto his head and protested, “Hello?! I didn’t come here for you two to laugh at me! Are you gonna help or not?!”

_Because if you weren’t, I’m not going to waste my time here._

 

 

Sungwoon let out an exasperated snort.

"Forget it!"

_I'll find others to help by myself!_

He was about to storm out of the cafeteria that instant when his wrist was pulled back by a force. He spun around, only to see Daniel staring back at him, his eyes sloping at the corners.

 

“Hyung…I’m sorry…” he began, his voice slightly quivering, before he admitted “What happened to you was my fault…so let me help you in any way possible. Please?” Daniel bit his lips and looked away.

 

Sungwoon’s heart sank.

Even after Daniel confessed ‘his fault’, Sungwoon couldn’t seem to get mad at him. The younger had been apologising to him from the time he woke up till now. If Sungwoon was just feeling terrible from his exposure, what Daniel had been experiencing was even worse. Daniel’s eyes earlier that morning, conveying his guilt, his remorse, was still freshly imprinted in Sungwoon's mind.

 

He took a few deep breaths to cool himself off before he spoke.

 

“What happened” he asked, sternly.

 

This time, it was Jaehwan who replied. He had finally calmed down after all that laughing. “Daniel told us what happened, hyung. It was just…we didn’t believe it until we saw for ourselves.” He tilted his head forward, the corners of his lips drooping. He assured Sungwoon “The ears and the tail will disappear in a day, you’ll be back to normal tomorrow.”

 

“Hyung, we had a part in this as well…we’ll explain everything…” Seongwu added, his lower lip drawn in between his teeth.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

_Flashback to yesterday._

 

“Yah Niel –ah.”

Daniel went over to Jaehwan and Seongwu’s room in the evening. Jaehwan, his classmate, who was also majoring in potions, had called him over for some reason. 

“We’re about to have our exams soon right?”

Jaehwan sat down on his bed, followed by Daniel who was nodding along.

 

“I was anxious, so I wanted to make something that could calm me down. So I asked Seongwu-hyung to give me a hand to concoct the  _Draught of Peace_ , because it is a very precise and difficult potion to make.”

 

Jaehwan continued, making gestures with his hands when telling his tale.

 

“Every little detail is important to make this potion, from the ingredients, to the timings, to the heat, but Seongwu-hyung had to screw it up with the order of the ingredients!" Jaehwan cried out, pointing fingers at his hyung. "And we only knew this after drinking the potion!” 

“Yah! I told you that I’m sorry!” Seongwu joined in the chat, feeling a little down that Jaehwan had to expose his mistake again.

"Yeah right! What if it didn't last only for a day, hyung? We'll be in big trouble!" Jaehwan was peeved at his clumsiness. 

 

After the potion was made, Seongwu nudged Jaehwan to pass him a sample of the potion as well; he thought it wouldn’t hurt to put his mind at ease from thinking about the upcoming examinations. Both of them drank it, only to be horrified by the sudden appearance of animal-like features on their body the next morning. Seongwu grew black cat ears and a tail after drinking it. Jaehwan, on the other hand, grew a snout and slightly large white dog ears. Upon inspection, the resultant traits, they identified, were similar to that of their patronuses: the Russian Blue Cat and the Borzoi.

 

Daniel was interested.

 

“Hey, you still have any of that left?” Daniel gave a light tap to Jaehwan’s thigh. “I wanna grow ears and a tail for a day too!”  

 

To his excitement, Jaehwan had some remaining, so he passed it to Daniel in a small vial; he had no use for it anyway. And so, Daniel brought the vial containing the light-purple solution back to his dorm with glee, storing it in the fridge for later consumption. He was completely unaware that he had accidentally placed the vial together with his roommate’s light-purple _Drowsiness Draught_.

The next day, as he spotted his hyung in bed with a pair of cat ears and a tail, it dawned upon him that he had made a blunder. A huge blunder.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Sungwoon took in everything attentively with his arms crossed.

 

He sighed. He looked at the trio, their heads hung low.

 

Who could he really hold this accountable for?

Seongwu for mixing up the order of the ingredients?

Jaehwan for giving the mix away?

Daniel for mixing in a vial with his?

 

Or even himself, for not checking if the mix was his and drank it anyway?

 

One could only sigh.

 

 

_I’m sorry. None of these would have happened if it weren’t for me._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to know more about the different types of patronuses, you can [click here ](http://www.mugglenet.com/2017/08/patronus-say-personality/)to view a complete list.


	3. Epilogue

~~~~~~~

 

"Well, well, well! Who would have thought that things had turned out this way? Fortunately, the student did receive help from his friend, who cast a spell to conceal the furry features. The ears and tail were gone by the next day, and life returned to normal for these four wizards. Since then, they have forged stronger bonds, and I'm glad that they are still going strong, even till today. 

You know, I would love to share with you more stories that I’ve heard from my students and fellow staff. Sadly, our time has come to an end. I thank you for coming down here today to listen to me, and it has been a great pleasure meeting you.

Here, I have something for you." 

 

~~~~~~~

 

She snapped her fingers.

A stalk of Alstroemeria appeared in her palm.

She handed it over and smiled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt:  
> 
>
>> Sungwoon suddenly grows ears and a tail overnight after drinking a prank juice made by Seongwoo and Jaehwan. His roommate/boyfriend Daniel helps him hide them at school. 
> 
> And the Harry Potter series.  
> Well well well!  
> Thank you for reading until the end! ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶  
> I hope that this story was at least...tolerable.  
> And that you people understand what in the world I'm writing.  
> I'm still very green at writing fics and I have a lot to learn.  
> I started with this after I had finished my other fic so time was not on my side. It was really tough.  
> I know that what I've written has somewhat deviated from the prompt. (that's why it was 'inspired' )  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Initially, I had written something which fit the prompt better, but I decided to scrape most of it off and re-write the contents entirely.  
> For me, this was a challenging prompt, because it involved pranking, something that not everyone is comfortable with in real life. I didn't want to depict the members in a bad light (hopefully I didn't).
> 
> My author's notes seemed to have turned into a small ranting corner haha.  
> Sorry about that.  
> Oh and before I end off my note, I would like to thank three people :)  
> One, the prompter, who requested this lovely prompt  
> Two, you people, who made it through to the end and, at the very least, enjoyed this fic (I hope)  
> Lastly, the Moncherifest mods. (esp. dez ^^)  
> I couldn't have completed this fic if it weren't for them. Thank you for taking the time to glance through my fic, posing some suggestions to me, and kindly bestowing me a few more days' allowance to edit my story.  
> Though I still think that my fic is quite a mess. 
> 
> Have a good day ahead (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> P.S.: FYI, click [here](http://www.flowermeaning.com/alstroemeria-flower-meaning/) to learn a little more about Alstroemeria. :)


End file.
